Venus
|artist = (Original) (Cover) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (CD edition) (original version) (Bananarama's version) |year = 1969 (Original) 1986 (Cover) |dlc = August 22, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 75 |nowc = VenusB |audio = |perf = Emilie Capelhttps://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=489 }}"Venus" by ( version is used in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles a famous model or an actress. She has pink long hair with a light blue beaded accessory. She wears a yellow dress with a white belt, a blue open vest with light blue accents, blue leggings with pink hole-like designs, and yellow motorcycle boots. Her other accessories consists of a blue pendant, and yellow and pink bracelets. The remake has a lighter scheme but is visually similar. Venusb coach 1@2x.png|Orignial Venusb coach 1.png|Remake Background The background is primarily teal with a few purple and pink stripes, pinkish-orange polka dots, two pairs of scissors floating around, and combs moving downward. Umbrella-styled reflectors and softboxes light up to the song and the dancer's movements. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5: Quickly stretch your arms out while they are bent. Gold Moves 2 and 4 involve a slight head rotation. Gold Move 5 involves snapping your head. Gold Move 3: Quickly throw your arms down and stomp your right leg. Venusb jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (Original) Venusb_jdu gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (Remake) Venusb gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 in-game Venusb jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original) Venusb_jdu gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Venusb gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Venus appears in the following Mashups: *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Venus appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *80's Twist *Eighties Slow *Eighty Slow *Move Like Eighties *Rocking Chair *Run Like Eighties *Run 'N' Throw *Walking On Clouds Trivia General *Bananarama s cover is used in-game instead of the original version by Shocking Blue, making and Jump (For My Love) and the sixth and seventh covers to not be recorded by an artist affiliated with Ubisoft, after Louie Louie, Holiday, Toxic, Barbie Girl and Here Comes the Hotstepper. *The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. Routine *The Xbox 360 version of describes the first two moves of the chorus with one pictogram; the Wii and PS3 versions, instead, use two distinct ones. **The two pictograms from the Wii and PS3 version were also meant to be used in the early version of the remake. **However, the Xbox 360 pictogram is used in Are You Gonna Go My Way’s Mashup on all consoles. *In the files, the second bundle will include the coach and cover for the remake. **However, the said bundle does not include a menu icon for the remake. Instead, it includes the square from . *In , the original menu square from is used. Gallery Game Files venusb cover generic.png|''Venus'' Venusb thumb.jpg|''Venus'' (Remake) Venusb_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Vneusb_cover_banner.jpg| menu banner venusb cover@2x.jpg| cover VenusB_Cover_1024.png| cover Venusb pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) In-Game Screenshots venusb jd3 menu wii.png|''Venus'' on the menu (Wii) venusb jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Venusb jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Venusb jd2019 load.png| loading screen Venusb jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Venusb promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Venusb beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Venusb beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Venusb beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Venusb beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 (its torso is slightly more bent than the used one) Venusb beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 (double arrow heads) Venusb beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Venusb beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Others venusb picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparision between the Xbox 360 and the Wii/PS3 versions venusb background.png|Background Videos Official Music Videos Shocking Blue - Venus (Official Video) Bananarama - Venus Venus (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Venus - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Venus - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Venus - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Venus - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Venus es:Venus Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Emilie Capel Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited